


Everybody waits for Christmas.

by heismysoulmate



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (and victor is the source of it), (at the beginning), Chaos, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Retirement, but not much changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heismysoulmate/pseuds/heismysoulmate
Summary: “Because we’re having a Christmas dinner here, tonight. Didn’t I tell you?” Victor was looking at him, smiling from ear to ear.“No?”“Oh, I woke up this morning, with that wonderful idea that we should do something for our friends. I already called them, and most of them agreed to come! Isn’t it wonderful?”Yuuri’s eyes widened in shock.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Everybody waits for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueberrywizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywizard/gifts).



Yuuri wasn’t that surprised to wake up and not find Victor in their bed. It happened rather often. Russian was getting up early to go on a morning walk with Makkachin. Sometimes he was also going for a run, still worried about staying in shape.

Even if it was already two years since they both retired.

But what did surprise him, was the fact that he found his fiancée in the kitchen. And it looked like he was doing an actual cooking.

“Morning, Yuuri~”

“What are you doing, Vitya?” He asked, a little worried.

“I’m preparing a dinner!”

Katsuki looked at the amount of food that their kitchen was covered in.

“We’re going to eat that all?”

“Of course not! It’s for a Christmas dinner, so everyone’s gonna eat.”

“Christmas dinner?”

Yuuri didn’t understand.

They were supposed to spend Christmas with his parents, in Japan. They were flying there the day after tomorrow, so Victor surely wasn’t cooking for that occasion.

“Oh, and a tree! We’re gonna need a Christmas tree!”

Russian left that whatever he was doing, and went to start checking all the closets and drawers in house.

“Oh, we don’t have Christmas lights either…”

“Vitya, love, what is going on?” Katsuki asked, feeling lost.

“Yuuri!” Victor screamed, happily. “You can go and get a Christmas tree!”

“Why do we suddenly need one?”

He was a little worried that Victor was losing his mind. Maybe he shouldn’t have kept him away from the rink... But what was the point of retirement if he was still sitting there all the time? Yuuri just wanted him to rest.

“Because we’re having a Christmas dinner here, tonight. Didn’t I tell you?” Victor was looking at him, smiling from ear to ear.

“No?”

“Oh, I woke up this morning, with that wonderful idea that we should do something for our friends. I already called them, and most of them agreed to come! Isn’t it wonderful?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened in shock.

“Not really?” He answered in weak voice.

Nikiforov didn’t hear him, or choose to ignore him, because he just went back to kitchen, and started mixing something in a bowl, humming quietly.

“Don’t just stand there Yuuri.” He said after a moment. “If you won’t be quick they’re gonna take away all the good trees. And don’t forget about the lights!”

And even if Japanese wanted to argue… Was there really a point in discussing with Victor Nikiforov, when he already made his mind? If there was something that last years thought him it was that no, there was no point.

So Yuuri just got dressed and went to buy that Christmas tree.

Surprisingly, everything worked out.

Victor didn’t burn down the kitchen (Yuuri had no idea, that when he left Georgi came, and helped his fiancée with cooking.), and everything looked really tasty. In the corner of their living room was standing a tall, beautiful tree, somehow they had enough plates for everyone, and Victor even found some playlist with christmas songs, that was playing in the background.

And all their closest friends were here - Phichit, all people from St. Petersburg’s rink, Chris, Sara and Michael, even Otabek.

After the whole day of running, and making literally last minute preparations, Yuuri was happy to just sit down by the table.

“Yuuri, Victor, this is amazing!” Phichit smiled happily at them.

“I can’t believe you really did it. I thought you were joking,” Chris said.

“And I can’t believe I really have to be here,” Yuri mumbled.

“Yura, behave.” Yakov reprimanded him.

Katsuki hid his smile behind his hand. Years passed, but Yuri’s temper didn’t change.

Everyone were eating to their heart’s content and chatting happily. Even when they were full, they still stayed at the table. Victor was teasing Yuri about something, Mila was listening to some story that Phichit was telling, and Chris was joking with Yakov. (Actually, Yuuri suspected that old man had something to drink before coming here, he was way too cheerful.)

"It's nice, isn't it?"

Yurio, probably done with Nikiforov, went to talk with someone else, and Victor was now looking at Yuuri with a little smile.

“Yeah, it is.”

Yuuri smiled back, relaxing, because he was here, with the man he loved and all their friends. It was really such a nice scene.

“Merry Christmas Yuuri.”

“Merry Christmas, Victor.”


End file.
